Christmas Antics
by actress-4-lyf
Summary: Gabriella had such a great life, then she said hello to drama, Christmas time is here and Troy just broke up with her for someone else will Troy reget what he's done and ask her to take him back,or will he stay with the other girl,you'll find out in story
1. Chapter 1

**Gabriella had it all**

(Shows her hanging out with the Wildcats)

**She had great friends**

(Shows Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay and her hanging out)

(Shows Troy, Chad, Jason, Ryan, Zeke, and her goofing around)

**An awsome boyfriend**

(Shows Gabriella and Troy kissing)

(Shows Gabriella and Troy doing homework)

**Untill one day when drama overtook her life**

("I'm so sorry Gabriella" "Just go away")

**Will Troy regret what he's done or will he stay with the other girl**

**. . . . And all right before Christmas**

Review if you want this story to be written


	2. Chapter 2

_Christmas Antics_

_Pg.1_

_"Gabi...wake up." said a soft feminine voice near Gabriella's ear. "Little sis...c'mon wake up" said a voice again but this time a completely different voice a masculine voice. All of a sudden a sharp "Gabriella Marie-Anne Montez get you're ass outa bed now!" rang through the house, and Gabriella Montez shot outa bed like it was on fire. _

_She looked around and noticed all of her friends were there, Sharpay Ann Evans at the foot of her bed, Chad Micheal Danforth on her right and his girlfriend Taylor Marie Mckessie on her left, Kelsi Michelle Neilsen sitting on the left corner of her bed right next to her boyfriend Jason David Cross, Zeke Jason Baylor was standing behind his girlfriend Sharpay Evans with his hands over his ears, and Sharpay's twin brother Ryan James Evans standing next to Taylor. The only person missing was her longtime boyfriend wait ex-boyfriend of six months._

_She looked at everyone's amused faces and asked"what are you all doing here?" "Well," Sharpay answered, "we finally got the boys to agree to taking us shopping!!" she squelled in great delight. "And" continued Ryan "you have'nt been out of this room in almost a week." "Well, I do have my reasons for staying here, and Ryan you just want to see Elizabeth" Gabriella stated defiantly._

_"Come on Gabriella," started Taylor exaspurated " You need to forget all about Troy, if he broke up with you for some other girl he didn't see how special you really are and he doesn't deserve your tears" she said and everyone else in the room shook their heads in agreement. Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes surveyed everyone's faces and decided why not?_

_"All right I'll go but how about we do girls in my car and guys in Ryan's car it will be so much easier?" Gabriella stated. "That sounds cool." said Chad as the guys left Gabi's room and left to head over to Ryan and Sharpay's house while the girls just went down't stairs and waited for the youngest member of their group. _

_Gabriella got up and went to her closet to find an outfit. She picked a one shoulder red ruffle top from wet seal (Shirt link on profile) and destroyed jetsetter jeans. (link in profile), she put on some tennis shoes because well it was winter.She looked at her self in the mirror and had to admit she looked hot. She grabbed her coach tan purse (link in profile), her iPhone, her iPod and her car keys and headed downstairs._

_When she got downstairs everyone looked her way and whistled "Girl you look HOT!" said Sharpay, "Wow Troy seriously doesn't and won't know what he's missing" said Taylor and Gabriella smiled. "You guys ready?" she asked and every one shook their heads yes and they all went out to Gabriella's garage to get into her new BMW (link is in profile). Everyone got in Gabriella and Sharpay up front and Kelsi and Taylor in the back. The top was up and was gonna stay up because it was snowing out. _

_"So" said Sharpay casually "who's getting who what." "Not telling you what were getting you Sharpay" said the other three girls. " I have all of the guy's presents except for Ryan's and I have all of you guys's presents" said Gabriella. "Ohhh what are you getting the guys?" said Kelsi. "They just get to meet some people everyone does which means we aren't gonna be her in Albuqurque during Christmas we leave in like two days. I already asked all of your parents and they said it was ok" said Gabriella._

_They got to the mall with the other three girls confunsed. "I got a text from Ryan." said Sharpay "They are in the food court" she read. They all shook their heads in disbelief "Shoulda known" said Taylor. They walked to the food court laughing at a joke Kelsi told but they stopped in their tracks at what they saw._


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Antics**

**Pg.2**

_What they saw was Troy Bolton kissing another girl. Troy's back was to them so the girls could almost make out the other girl's face. She was really very pretty. She had mid-back length golden blonde hair. She had blue eyes and very soft features. She was thin as a twig. Gabriella looked at her self and started to feel self councious. Sharpay looked over at Gabriella and started to say something untill she noticed Gabriella's facial expression. Her eyes were sparkling and looked like they were about to spill over with tears. Sharpay looked over at the other girls and brought their attention to Gabriella. They all looked at her with sympathy. Kelsi and Sharpay grabbed her arms Sharpay her left and Kelsi her right. _

_They saw the guys at a table talking and walked over there. Once at the table Chad looked up and immediatly noticed that something was wrong with his little sister I mean who wouldn't. All the other guys looked up and they too noticed something wrong with their little sister. "Whats wrong Gabi?" asked Chad voicing all of the guy's question. At first Gabriella didn't answer she was staring far off like she was in a trance then when Chad talked it was like she was suddenly awakened._

_"Troy was kissing some other girl," said Gabi her voice quiet and raspy as she tried to get the words out "I mean I should've expected it but not so soon." she said in a rush. All of the guys looked at her sympathetically. Chad slowly got up and went to hug gabi than Zeke than Jason and last but not least Ryan. Gabi felt like she was safe and protected but not as protected as she had felt in Troy's arms. "Don't worry Brie, Troy will come to his senses but right now he is not worth your tears." said Zeke quietly in her ear. She sniffled a little and let go of the boys and said confidentaly "Zeke is right he is not worth my tears if he doesn't think I'm good enough for him thats his problem." The whold gang shook their heads in agreement._

_"Lets go shopping!" shrieked Sharpay as they guys groaned, Gabriella laughed at the guys. The guys were throwing their food stuffs away as Troy and his new girlfriend came over. "Hey guy's, I didn't know you were gonna be here" he said happily. Everyone nodded stiffly. "Ya," said Taylor "Umm...we decided to shop for Christmas presents you know all that stuff." Troy nodded than Gabi remembered something. "Oh ya um...guys I have you present umm...we leave in like two days" she said "I already cleared it with your parents they said it was fine so I would start packing for about a week."she finished. "Oh..um...who's all going?" asked Troy awkwardly. "Everyone even you superstar." said Gabriella using his nickname for him. Troy smiled brightly at Gabi using his nickname. _

_All of a sudden the girl next to Troy gave a slight fake cough indicating that she would like to be introduced. "Oh ya guys this is my girlfriend Amber, Amber this is Chad Danforth his girlfriend Taylor Mckessie, Jason Cross his girlfriend Kelsi Neilson, Zeke Baylor and his girlfriend Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez, Ryans girlfriend I guess isn't here right now" said Troy, all of the girls except Gabriella gave Amber a tight lipped smile Gabriella's face just remained blank and she nodded her head. The guys just waved awkwardly and mumbled a quiet hi."Well Amber and I have got to go, we'll see you guys later." Troy said waving as he turned around and left._

_As soon as he was out of hearing range Kelsi spoke up, "Ya and that wasn't awkward at all" everyone was kinda shocked Kelsi wasn't really the sarcastic type. "So...what did you guys think of Amber?" Asked Gabriella. "Fake" all of the girls said and the guys nodded her head in agreement. "What did you think of her Gabs?" asked Jason. "Well she seemed nice enough" Gabriella really wanted to hate her but found that she couldn't. "But Gabriella she's fake" whined Sharpay, "But she makes Troy happy and if he's happy then I'm happy." _

_Ryan sensing something was about to happen spoke up, "why don't we just shop ok that will be fun won't it?" he asked desperately. They girls sqeulled in delight and the guys groaned. They shopped for a full six hours and spent quite a bit of money and didn't talk about Troy or Amber the rest of the time to Gabriella it was a good day._


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Antics**

**Chapter 3**

"Mom!" yelled Gabriella as she entered her house, there was no sound so she figured that her mom must be at work. She went into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat when she saw a not from her mom on the fridge.

Dear Gabi,

I went on a business trip to Mexico,

I'm sorry I won't be there for Christmas,

Have a good trip,

I love you,

-Mami

Gabriella just crumpled up the note and threw it away, she wasn't even shocked her mom was always away on business trips so this was nothing new to her. She wen't outside and checked the mail. 'Bill, Bill, Bill, my tickets!' She opened up the last envolope and sitting in it were seven plane tickets to L.A. California to leave in two days.

She picked up her iPhone and called Sharpay. "Hey Pay, start packing were leaving for that trip in two days!" said Gabriella excited. Sharpay on the other hand shrieked, and then they said there goodbyes.

"Ryan!" yelled Sharpay, within seconds Ryan was in her room looking kinda outa breath. "What!" he said.

"Start packing were going on that trip that 'G' was talking about!" she said in her normal bossy voice, Ryan shook his head and headed to his room to start packing.

From there Gabriella knew that she didn't need to call anybody else because Sharpay would do it for her (which she did). Gabi looked at her clock and noticed that it was nine-thirty she decided that she would just go to bed. She grabbed her shopping bags and her purse and headed upstairs.

As soon as she got to her room she dropped the bags in a corner and put her purse on her desk. She got into her pj's which consisted of a white tank top that stopped right above her naval and cheerleading shorts that sat on her hips. She went into her master bathroom and washed off her makeup and threw her hair up into a messy ponytail.

When she got back into her room she plugged in her phone so it could charge and she put her iPod touch into it's docking station so she could listen to music as she drifted off into blissful sleep.

The next morning she woke up to the sounds of Akon's 'Lonely' comming from her docking station. She looked over at the clock it was ten in the morning her usual time she woke up. She turned off her docking station and walked inside her closet. She chose a simple rusty orange low cut tank top with jean short shorts. She layed her clothes on her bed and took a shower. She changed and decided to straighten her hair. She blow dried it first than spent half and hour straightening it (think 'say okay' music vid). She just wore her usual jewlery. Her 'Gabriella' silver necklace with silver dangle heart earings. She put on some strawberry lipgloss gathered her stuff and left her room.

She went outside and the first thing that she saw made her know that today was gonna be the day where her two lives crashed together because sitting outside her house was...

(A/N: Srry for the cliffie gotta keep you guys wanting to read more)


End file.
